Kabutoyama Vs. Eizan Shokugeki
The Eizan Vs. Kabutoyama Shokugeki is a Shokugeki between Etsuya Eizan and Tetsuji Kabutoyama. Prologue Immediately after Azami took control of Tōtsuki as the new Headmaster, his first decree was to disband all current Research Societies and Seminar Classes. Predictably, all clubs were incredibly upset by the decision and numerous Shokugeki challenges were issued to the Shokugeki Board to save their beloved clubs. Etsuya Eizan decided to take charge of all challenges issued towards the Elite Ten Council as the move was officiated by them. Before heading out to his first Shokugeki, Etsuya paid Polar Star Dormitory as their independency from the Academy was perceived as a threat to it, thus was also decreed to be shut down. Sōma invited him into the dinning room to chat, but as expected, he did not want to see his current home closed. Etsuya did not pursue the matter, instead telling him to watch closely during his upcoming match. Battle Etsuya's first challenger was Tetsuji Kabutoyama who was fighting on behalf of the Skewer RS. With the duel officiated, Tetsuji declared that their match theme would be tachiuo with the preparation method being kushiyaki, a standard skewering method. Despite the penalty of expulsion should he lose, Tetsuji was confident in his skills and the duel officially began. Across the academy, all students were watching the match intently, hoping that a victory on Tetsuji would open the doors to allow them to continue participating in their clubs. During the cooking period, Tetsuji was intent on showing his skewering prowess. Etsuya, however, spent his time nonchalantly cooking his dish. In no time, the two finished their dishes and presented their dishes. However, as Tetsuji looked up, the judges had already voted in Etsuya's favor without actually trying either of their dishes. Tetsuji immediately asked the judges if there was something wrong with the voting system, however as he gazed at the judges, they were all smirking. Catching on to Etsuya's choice to bribe the judges, he immediately protested, however ultimately even the officiate declared the Shokugeki a victory in favor of Etsuya. Smug, Etsuya informed Tetsuji that the Tōtsuki he knew was long gone and that this was the new way. With the results already processed, Tetsuji crumbled to his knees as he was expelled from the Academy. Aftermath The results of the match were immediate as all students across the academy realized that their one window to oppose the Elite Ten and the Administration had been effectively rigged against them. Even Hisanao Kageura was crestfallen by the farce and was ultimately unable to do anything to change the situation. The next day, Etsuya paid him a visit to see if any of the challenges issued against the Elite Ten Council still remained. Hisanao bitterly informed him that every single challenge had been rescinded. With no one left to possibly oppose, Azami's new administration went into action. Despite the fact that the whole duel was set up to stop any further opposition, there was still one individual who was willing to try despite the clear bias against them. Category:Event Category:Shokugeki Category:Central Arc